


Heartfelt Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Detroit Awakening, Detroit Evolution, Domestic, Fluff, Gavin is emotional and nines is curious, M/M, Octopunkmedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nines must have done something because Gavin then put his phone down and turned his body toward Nines.“What’s on your mind?” Gavin asked. He had to tilt his head to the tiniest degree to look Nines in the eyes.“I was just thinking about you.” Nines responded, moving forward to press a kiss to Gavins forehead.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Heartfelt Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Watched this movie and I loved it. I saw a tweet about Captain Fowler and Gavins relationship so I wanted to make a short little fic about it. I hope I made their characters okay! Please enjoy!!

Nines didn’t understand how he got to this point in his life. Just a few months ago him and Gavin were constantly bickering, and it was not in a good way. They had hated each-other when they first met, but now? Now Nines can’t imagine living without Gavin in his life. His small gestures of love almost always overwhelmed Nines. The loving looks, lingering touches, shy smiles in private...Nines noticed all of them and it’s difficult to process how much he loves them. 

Deviancy. It’s confusing and overwhelming. 

-

Him and Gavin were currently sitting on his couch in their apartment. 

Their apartment. Nines had basically moved in already, and Gavin is always using the word “theirs.” Another small gesture. Or maybe Gavin is referring to it as ‘theirs’ unintentionally? 

Gavin was sitting on Nine’s right, with his head on his shoulder. Their hands were intertwined and Gavin was absentmindedly rubbing circles into the white chassis of Nines hand. The smooth surface of it felt alien compared to Gavin’s hands, which were scattered with little scratches and scars. Nines loved Gavin’s hands, he’d realized after 5 times of holding it. 

Early in their relationship when they were basically cuddling (Gavin wouldn’t call it that though) Nines got very uncomfortable with the fact that he is an Android and so different from his partner. Gavin has said that he doesn’t care that Nines can’t do anything in the sexual aspect, but Nines still felt so different from Gavin. Their hands, for example being one of the smaller ones. 

Gavin, of course, noticed his inner turmoil and asked him about it. 

It was a very heartfelt conversation about love. Nines goes back to it frequently. 

The tv was playing some show from the 2000’s, but neither of them were paying attention to it. Nines mind was preoccupied, and Gavin was playing on his phone with his other hand, the one not holding Nine’s. 

Nines must have done something because Gavin then put his phone down and turned his body toward Nines. 

“What’s on your mind?” Gavin asked. He had to tilt his head to the tiniest degree to look Nines in the eyes. 

“I was just thinking about you.” Nines responded, moving forward to press a kiss to Gavins forehead. 

Gavin swatted him away, his face already turning pink. There was a small smile there. Nines laughed. 

“I was thinking about you and Captain Fowler actually.” Nines admitted a minute later, Gavin’s head resting on his shoulder. (A very common occurrence) “Your relationship with him intrigues me. You’ve talked about him in a very positive light and you have told me how he originally helped you set your life back on track.” Nines continued, turning to press a quick kiss in Gavin’s hair after he finished. 

Gavin stayed silent for a while, opting to keep holding nines hand. Tracing the smooth chassis in random patterns. 

“I uhh,” Gavin paused, his leg started bouncing. “Fowler helped me when I was in the worst place I’ve ever been in my life. He-“ Gavin cut himself off, tearing his hand away from Nine’s to wipe his eyes. 

“Oh Gavin.” Nines muttered as he turned to pull his partner in his arms. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry if I brought up bad emotions.” Nines apologized while rubbing circles into his back, his other hand coming up to his hair. He felt Gavin shake his head. 

“No, you didn’t bring up anything bad.” Gavin said, his voice was strained. He pulled back, wiping his eyes once more before looking Nines in the eye. “It just feels,” Gavin paused, mentally searching for a word. “Uncomfortable? To talk about.” He moved forward to go back to the hug. 

“I am curious, if you would be willing to talk about it with me.” Nines said softly, leaning his head against the top of Gavins. He heard his boyfriend sigh. 

“If you really want to know Nines.” Gavin said eventually, voice muffled from him literally stuffing his face into Nines chest as close as he could. Nines smiled.

Another thing Nines loved about Gavin. He knew that he loved the man when they were just friends, but he really began to love the small things in their relationship. Gavin would always want hugs at home. He would always need to be touching Nines. Gavin held back a lot at first, and Nines learned later it was because Gavin had a few past relationships where they had made fun of Gavin for how needy he was, or they were very hostile at the idea of the constant touch. Gavin was hesitant with Nines, because he didn’t want the same outcome. 

It was also very difficult to get to the point that Gavin would open up so quickly without getting angry. (Not saying he doesn’t get angry anymore, no.) But now Gavin has gotten much better at opening up about his emotions. 

“Captain Fowler found me when I was just a teenager. I had recently left my “friends,” or what I thought they were at the time. I was tired of those assholes, and I knew if I stayed with them, I would get addicted to that stupid drug they were all obsessed with. So I left.” Gavin had moved to lay his head in Nines lap, Nines starting to play with his hair. 

“Living on the streets was shit. It felt like weeks I was out there, I dont remember. I felt like shit and probably looked like it too, all bloody and I smelled like I hadn’t had a shower in weeks.” Gavin took a long pause, closing his eyes and just breathing. Nines continued to play with Gavins hair, grabbing his hand with his own free one. 

“You know the story, Fowler found me one night, bought me coffee. Told me I could intern at the DPD. Fast forward a while, he’s climbing up to try and be Captain.” 

Gavins cat came in the room, presumably from the bedroom, to join him and Gavin on the couch. She positioned herself in between Nines and Gavin, as always. 

“Fowler was there when no one else was. He’s the only person I would really go to for advice for a while, and he really helped me when I couldn’t help myself, and no one else would.” Gavin’s voice was shaky at the end, and he wasn’t looking Nines in the eye. 

Nines leaned down to Gavins head, which was still in his lap, and he pressed their lips together. 

“Thank you for telling me. You didn’t have to do that.” Nines whispered softly as he pulled away, holding Gavins cheek in his hand. Before he could say anything else, Gavin leaned up to capture Nines lips again. 

It was a short kiss, probably from the awkward position, but it did the job. 

“Am I correct in my assumption that you see Captain Fowler as a father figure?” Nines asks, and Gavin looks as if he’s ready to slap him and kiss him. 

“I hate you!” Gavin says, a smile forming on his face. 

“You love me.” Nines teases.

Gavin looks at his face for a second, before meeting his lips for another kiss.


End file.
